


Young justices spider boy

by moomoo42



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Peter, De-aging, Dimensional Travel, Portal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Saving people is what Spider-Man does. So when Mr. Stark and Steve Rogers are in danger he will save them. Even if it means death... or dimensional travel and de-aging.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter

It started as a normal day. Waking up, getting ready for school, going to school, going to class, being shoved into a locker by Flash and now I’m patrolling New York as Spider-man. I had just finished hanging a mugger from a lamppost by his legs, when I got a call from Happy. Mr. Stark needs me to come with him and Steve to help see what an unusual energy signature they’ve found is. I make my way to the warehouse that Happy said to go to. Once I get there I see Tony Stark in his iron man suit with his face being shown, talking to Steve Rogers in his Captain America costume. I shoot out a web and swing down next to them.

“Hey Mr. Stark. Hey Captain America.” I say once I land.

“You’re late kid. We’re going in.” Mr. Stark says before Steve can say anything. I nod and we all start walking towards the warehouse. Mr. Stark covers his face and Steve gets his shield ready. I climb up the wall to get to the roof, while the others go in through a side door. As I climb in a skylight, I hear gunshots. I quickly crawl across the roof and look down to see Captain America and Iron man taking out some thugs with guns, who are protecting a large round metal machine with cords, knobs and switches. There’s a scientist, which Steve and Mr. Stark don’t notice, who is pulling some levers on top of the machine. I jump down to stop him from doing anything, but I’m too late.

The scientist manages to activate the machine. I use my webs to stick him to the wall before looking back at the machine, which is now making some weird noises. I look to the others, they’ve already taken out all of the thugs and are now walking over to me.

“Mr. Stank… Sorry, they managed to activate this machine.” I explain while Mr. stark goes over to check it out.

“It’s going to explode and if it does it’ll take out at least half of New York.” Mr. Stark says looking to Captain America.

“Can you stop it?” He asks.

“I can reverse it and make it implode. But it has to be done manually and it will take out whoever does it.” Mr. Stark says sighing.

“How?” I ask.

“Pulling this switch will make it…” He starts pointing at a large switch on the side of the machine. “No, Peter. Don’t!”

He’s to late. I shoot two webs sticking them both to the wall.

“I’m sorry.” I pull the switch. The last thing I hear is Mr. Stark shouting my name before pain fills my body and everything goes dark.

&&&

Robin

We’re all out of costume and relaxing when the intruder alarm goes off. Super boy Is watching static on the TV, Megan is baking cookies, Wally is flirting with her and failing, Kaldur is in Atlantis and Artemis is at home with her mum. I’m looking over our last mission with Kent Nelson and the helmet of fate to see what we could have done better. The alarm tells us in a robotic voice that there is an intruder in the room we are in now. We all jump up and look around, but we can’t see anyone.

Suddenly there’s a bright light above us, I look up to see what looks like a portal on the ceiling. Everyone looks up at it confused, until a red and blue cloth with something bundled up in it falls out. When it hits the ground it lets out a small noise. Something starts moving under the red and blue cloth. We all get into defensive positions. A head pops up with a mask that is to big for it and falls off once the figure is sitting up. I relax slightly seeing that it is just a little boy. He looks around five with brown hair and Hazel eyes. He’s adorable.

“So cute!” I hear Megan squeal exactly what I’m thinking. Everyone lowers their fighting stances. I lower my arms but stay ready for any threat

The boy looks up with adorably big eyes and says in a small voice. “Mr. Stark?”

&&&

Peter

Everything is dark and I hurt everywhere. Is this what it feels like to die? I thought I wouldn’t feel anything. But I do. Am I alive?

Suddenly there’s a bright light in front of me and then I’m falling. I hit the ground with a grunt. I hear someone say something, but my head is spinning so I don’t understand what they say. I sit up which makes my mask fall off. I look up, my eye sight is blurry, but I can make out that there are a few figures in front of me. Maybe Mr. Stark saved me!

“Mr. Stark?” I ask surprised how small my voice is. I blink a few times clearing my vision before looking down at myself. My hands are tiny and I’m really close to the ground. I start to panic. Did my body de-age somehow? But I still have my memories from when I’m older. I look up at the people in front of me, there are four of them. There’s a boy who looks around fourteen, with red hair and green eyes. A boy who looks a little older then the first with black hair, blue eyes and a red S on his black shirt, he also looks really strong. The third person is a boy who looks younger then the others with black hair and large dark sunglasses. The last person shocked me the most, it’s a girl with red hair and green skin. And that’s not all. She’s floating!

I quickly jump to my feet making my Spiderman costume fall down, before I catch it at my waist. I try to take a step away from them, but that just makes me trip on my costume and fall onto my back. The green girl runs towards me making me attempt to move back again.

“Megan. He’s obviously confused and scared, we should take this slow.” The sunglasses guy says. The green girl or Megan, stops before taking a few steps back looking apologetic. The sunglasses guy steps forward slowly, with his hands out either side of him showing that he has no weapons. “Hey little guy, I’m Robin. Can you tell me your name?”

I’m about to give him a fake name, but he’s already seen my face and I’ve shrunk so I may as well tell him the truth.

“Peter.” I say. He smiles kindly before turning to Megan.

“Contact Batman.” She nods and walks away the other boys following her. Robin turns back towards me. “Do you know how you got here?”

I think it over in my head. The warehouse, the machine, pushing Mr. Stark and Steve out of the way and the machine imploding. I feel on the verge of tears. Even if have my memories from when I’m older I think my mind and body are a lot younger, making it a lot harder to control my emotions. I look up at Robin trying to answer, but I start to cry, so I can only get out a few words between out sobs.

“it was a bomb … Sniff… New York was … Sob… I pulled the lever and … Gasp… Mr. stark! Is he ok?” I’m trying my best to hold back tears so that I can hear the answer, but I’m failing. Tears are streaming down my face. What if I failed? What if Mr. Stark got killed any way. My thoughts are stopped when Robin pulls me into a hug.

“I’m not sure who Mr. Stark is, but you’re ok. You’re safe.” Robin says in a soft voice while stroking my hair, calming me down, until I eventually feel safe enough to fall into a restless sleep.

&&&

Robin

I was questioning the boy to find out where he came from, but all I find out is that his name is Peter before he breaks down and starts crying. He starts saying some stuff about a bomb and someone called Mr. Stark between sobs. I quickly pull him into a hug and try to comfort him. I pat his hair until he falls asleep and pick him up. Megan comes back into the room with Wally and Super boy. She smiles at the boy asleep in my arms.

“Batman will be here soon. Is he ok? I heard crying.” She asks worried.

“He was confused and upset and I didn’t get much out of him before he fell asleep. I’m going to take him to the…” The Zeta tube lighting up and announcing batmans arrival cuts me off. “Can you guys take him to the infirmary and watch him while I debrief batman?” the others all nod and Super boy takes him from my arms. They all walk off towards the infirmary. I turn to Batman.

“Explain.” He says. I nod and start to describe everything that happened.

&&&

Peter

My eyes flicker open only to clasp close again from the bright light. I open them again slowly this time and blink a few times to get used to the brightness.

“You’re awake!” I hear someone say. I look towards the voice. It’s the green girl, Megan. That reminds me where I am. I look around. I’m on a white bed in a white room, it looks like I’m in a hospital or something. The strong guy and the red head are here, standing behind Megan protectively. There’s an IV drip in my arm.

“Where am I?” my small voice reminds me that I think I’m younger, so I jump off the bed pulling out the IV drip. I run over to a one-way window and look at my reflection. I’m in a hospital gown and I’m tiny!

“Hey kid, are you ok?” The redhead asks. I turn to him.

“What am I wearing?!” I shout out loud. I’m about to ask why I’m tiny, but I snap my mouth shut. Should I trust these people? I might be able to trust that boy Robin, he was nice and I felt safe with him. I look up just in time to see Megan and the red head moving towards me. I let out a squeak, before running to the corner and huddling into a ball. The others stop and look to each other. The red head is the first to look away.

“Hey, it’s ok kid. We won’t hurt you. My names Wally and this is Megan and Super boy.” He says pointing to the two people behind him. “Why don’t you come back to the bed? Ok?”

I shake my head and pull into a tighter ball.

“What should we do?” I hear Megan ask the others.

“… Robin.” I say in a tiny voice.

“What did you say?” Wally asks.

“I think he wants Robin.” Wally looks at Super boy confused. “Super hearing.” He says shrugging.

“You want Robin?” Megan asks. I nod. “Ok. Wally. Can you go get him?” Wally nods before disappearing in a flash of lightning. I let out another squeak.

&&&

Robin

I’ve just finished explaining what happened to batman when Wally runs into the room.

“Hey!Robin!weneedyourhelpthatkidisscaredofusandwantsyouto…”

“Wally!” I cut him off. “I can’t understand you, slow down.”

“Sorry. That kid won’t let any of us near him, but he asked for you.” He explains looking a bit sheepish.

“Ok. I’m coming.” I nod to batman and he nods back. I look to Wally. “Let’s go.”

I walk to the infirmary and head inside with Wally right behind me. Peter is curled up in the corner with Megan and Super boy on the other side of the room. I walk up slowly in front of him.

“Peter?” I say quietly.

“… Robin?” He says looking up at me with big teary eyes.

“You’ve got a concussion, you need to get back into bed.” I say. He nods before standing up and climbing up on to the bed. I pull up the sheet and tuck him in. “Good night Peter.”

“Goodnight Robin.”


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up again in the hospital but not hospital room. I sit up and look around, I’m alone and the lights have been dimmed.

“Hello?” I say through a dry throat. No one answers.

I push my covers off and hop down from the bed. I open the door to a grey corridor and step out. I look both ways, there’s nobody there. To the right is a dead end with doors along the walls. To the left I can hear people’s voices through an opening in the wall. I peek around the corner to see super boy sitting on the couch watching static, Wally’s arguing with a blonde girl in a green costume holding a bow that I don’t know with Megan trying to stop them. Robin is talking to a man with very short light hair with… Gills? Robin looks up and sees me.

“Peter. Would you like something to eat?” he asks. My stomach rumbles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Eat?” Wally says stopping the argument he was having.

“You just ate!” The archer says annoyed.

“So this is Peter?” The gill guy asks ignoring the other two.

“Yeah. Peter you haven’t met these two yet, have you?” Robin asks while grabbing some food. “This is Aqualad and this is Artemis.” Artemis nods at me and Aqualad steps forward.

“You can call me Kaldur.” He says smiling politely. Robin puts a plate of food and a glass of water on the table and motions for me to sit down. I sit and start to drink and eat while Robin sits across from me.

“Hey little guy…” Robin starts.

“Please don’t call me that. I think I’m probably older then you.” I say making everybody look at me confused.

“What do you mean?” Robin asks suddenly looking serious.

“Well before I got here I was a normal… ish fifteen year old.” I say. Everyone looks at me shocked except for super boy who is still watching static. Artemis recovers first.

“Then how did you… well…”

“De-age?” I ask interrupting her. She nods so I continue. “I don’t know. One second I was imploding and the next I’m young and here.”

“Imploding?” Megan practically squeals.

“Well there was this machine and… Sorry. It’s hard to talk about it with a childs mind and body.”

“Sorry Peter, but we need to know.” Robin says.

“Ok. I understand.” I close my eyes and take a deep breath. “I’m Spiderman.” I rush out. I slowly open my eyes expecting shocked expressions, but all I get are looks of confusion.

“Spiderman?” Aqualad asks.

“Who’s that?” Wally asks.

“You don’t know? Man I’m even less popular then I thought.” I say. “What about iron man or the Avengers?” They all shake their heads. I look down confused. How could they not know the Avengers? “Seriously? Really famous team of superheroes who have saved the world multiple times?”

“You mean the Justice League?” Wally asks.

“What’s the Justice League?” I ask.

“We need to talk to batman.” Robin sighs. Everyone nods and leaves except for Wally and Megan. I finish off the rest of the food on my plate and Megan takes it away.

“So you’re actually my age?” Wally asks.

“I was.” I say hoping off my chair. I want to see if I still have my powers. I walk over to one of the walls and flex my hands before placing them on the wall.

“What are you doing?” He asks confused. I turn to him and feeling my hands sticking to the wall I smirk. He starts to look worried but I ignore him. I move one of my hands above the other and stick it to the wall. I continue to do that climbing with my hands and feet. “Peter!” Wally shouts running up at super speed trying to stop me, but I’m already half way up the wall.

Wally reaches the wall and starts jumping trying to catch me, I let out a giggle. I reach the roof and start climbing across it (ignoring Wally trying to run up the wall and failing) until I reach the middle where I stand up so I’m hanging from my feet. The others finally come back to see Wally falling on his ass.

“What the hell are you doing?” Robin asks with a raised eyebrow before looking around. “ And where’s Peter?! You were supposed to watch him!”

Before Wally can answer I say. “I’m not a kid, I can look after myself.” As soon as I speak everyone looks up to see me standing on the roof with shocked looks. I giggle again snapping them out of their trance and jump. They all rush forward to catch me, but they aren’t fast enough. I surprise them even more by doing a flip mid air before landing on my feet and one hand my other hand out to steady me.

“What the… how did…. How did you…”

I cut Wally off by saying as innocently as I can. “Oh. Didn’t I tell you? I have super powers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want Peter to spend more time with?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
